It is Not True!
by AkaneDelite
Summary: Lawrence's worst day in history starts with being kicked out of the house. No pairing, just crack.


The coffee was ready to be served, and he let out a yawn before taking the container out of the machine. Still in a daze from little rest, he attempted to pour the caffeinated drink into his mug, trying not to spill any of the contents on to the table or the floor. It was just another ordinary morning for him after a long night in the emergency room.

Lawrence woke up to find Alison absent from the bed, but then figured that she was dropping off their daughter to school. He concluded his theory when he heard the van being parked outside.

Indeed just an ordinary day.

But, there was something...off about this scenery. He didn't know what it was. Coffee? Check. Work in a few hours? Yes. Lovely, beautiful wife to cheat on? Check. Cane needed to walk with? Check. Lovely, beautiful wife stomping angrily?...Wait a minute...

The next second, the coffee in his hand was shoved towards his face, burning him from the face to chest, "OWW! What?"

"You _prick!_" Alison yelled in his face, "How fucking _dare _you?"

Oh crap. She found out about the cheating, didn't she?

"I've been waiting to drop off Diana to school, so she wouldn't have to hear about this...this...mediocrity! Lawrence, this is _absurd!_ Of all of the dumbest things you've ever done, this is by far _the_ dumbest damn thing ever!"

Yup, she found out alright. _Well, I'm in deep shit now,_ thought Lawrence.

"I would have preferred you cheating on me, or come out of the closet and admit you're dating Adam, or cheating on me with my mother! But working for Jigsaw?"

_I'm sure in deep, deep, shi—Wait, what?_

"I'm sorry, what?" The next thing he knew, the foot of a sandal was flown across his face, "OWW!"

"After the trauma he put me and Diana through!" another slap.

"Wait a min—!"

"After you lost your damn foot over it!" another slap.

"Alison, you are—!"

"You are the saddest excuse of a person ever!" and that sandal was hitting him in the back of his head repeatedly. He placed the coffee on the table quickly and carefully and continued to protest.

"Alison! That is not—!"

"You don't get _any_ say in this! You betrayed me, your daughter, and the city! Get out!"

"But—"

"_**OUT!**_"

"Alison, please!"

She slapped him across the face once again with the sandal, "Don't make me repeat myself!"

He rubbed his throbbing cheek, "I don't work for Jigsaw!"

"You _liar!_" She hits him more and more at this. Alison couldn't stand looking at the sight of her husband anymore. She grabbed him from the back of his collar and dragged him towards the door.

"Ally, tell me where you heard it from!"

But it was too late. Lawrence was thrown out, and the door was slammed shut in his face; the swift click of the lock proved to him how serious Alison was.

"I have to work in a few hours! Get me my coat and scrubs, please!"

"_FUCK YOUR JOB!_" was heard from the other side of the door, "You belong in prison! Go away before I call the police!"

Well now, being arrested would really ruin his reputation more than being kicked out without clothing besides his pajamas, wouldn't it?

"Can I at least have my cane?"

"_NO!_"

O0o

All he could do was walk (well, limp in his case). His wife kept the car keys to herself, as well as all of his own belongings. For all he knew, she was selling them all on some internet selling website right now. He tried thinking what to do. He would need a place to sleep in, clothes, food, and a car. Lawrence would send his wife to court, but he knew that would somehow send his own ass to jail.

"Oh my god!" someone yelled from across the street, "It's Lawrence Gordon!"

"The one that works for Jigsaw?"

"Yes!"

"Somebody call the police! SWAT! Military! Security! Anything!"

This isn't going to look good.

O0o

Forget about going to work. Apparently, everyone in this city, including his own wife, is accusing him of a heinous crime he wouldn't even dream of doing, so assumingly, everyone at the hospital would do the same. During his run, he gave his parents a call in a rare telephone booth with change he had found on the floor, only to received a long sigh of disappointment on the other line and a click.

_Jesus H. Christ, how could a surgeon become homeless in a single day?_

He stood still in an alleyway, hopeful that no one would find him in there, "Fuck my life," he grumbled to himself. Just then, he looked up at a being walking on the sidewalk just outside the alleyway. He sighed in relief. It was Adam. He could totally trust Adam. They trusted each other with their lives. Looking around for anyone else suspicious, he sneaked out of the alley and to the photographer that was lighting a cigarette.

"Adam! Thank god you're here!"

The young man gave him a hard, cold look through the smoke emitting from the cigarette.

"Adam? Remember me?"

"Damn right I do."

"Great! Because I've been kicked out of my house and no one trusts me and I don't know what to do, so I really need your help!"

The photographer took a deep drag from the cigarette and exhaled in Lawrence's face, making the blond cough, "You left me for dead in the bathroom."

"What—?" the lit up end of the cigarette was met with his arm, "YOOOWWW!"

"There's Lawrence Gordon! Let's get him locked up"

"I HATE MY LIFE!"

O0o

"All that and for what?" he ranted to the brunet former detective that was his roommate in this isolated cell of the prison.

"Same here, brother," Mark Hoffman patted the blond on the back reassuringly, "Saaame here."

()()

A/N: Ahem. So I hate Patrick and Marcus's version of SAW. I have said this enough times already. Especially 3D! The fact that Alison and Diana are just completely forgotten annoys me more than Lawrence being apprentice. Ugh.

Leigh and James for the win.


End file.
